


Outted

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 7 Ship it for Game of Cards Land Phase 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outted

**Title:** Outted  
**Fandom:** The Flash  
**Characters:** Linda Park, Joe West  
**Pairings:** Barry Allen/Iris West  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 415

Iris walked into work and everyone stared at her. She frowned and felt suddenly self-conscious. She went to her desk and took off her coat. She noticed a folded newspaper on her desk so she unfolded it.   

“Oh my god!” Iris stared at the photo on the front page. It was a photo of her kissing Barry while he was in his Flash suit.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Linda whispered as she leaned on the desk.

“Who took this?” Iris shook the paper. She looked around the room and no one would make eye contact with her.

“It was one of the staff photographers. Look Iris, you and you-know-who need to be more careful.” Linda smiled. “Although, it does confirm a lot of people’s suspicions.”

Iris picked up her coat and the newspaper. “I have to go.”

Iris made it half way to the door when a wind and a blur of red whisked her away. Papers flew everywhere as the door closed.

“I guess he saw it too.” Linda chuckled.

 

Three blocks away, Barry and Iris come to a stop in an alley.

Iris held up the newspaper. “Did you see this?”

“Yeah. That’s why I came to talk to you. What are we going to do about this?” Barry folded his arms and looked at her.

“I don’t think there is anything we _can_ do.” Iris groaned. “I just know my editor is going to ask who you are under the mask.”

“Tell him that you don’t know who I am.” Barry tilted his head at her.

Iris held up the paper. “I don’t think I would kiss a stranger like this, do you?”

Barry closed his eyes and shook his head. “We are so ….”

“Screwed?” Iris sighed. “Do you think that Dad has seen it?”

“Hell! Yes! I have!” Joe walked into the alley. “I had Cisco track you down. I just have to ask. When did this start?”

Barry and Iris looked at each other then back at Joe.

“Let me guess. After earth 2?” Joe rubbed his chin. He could tell by the look on their faces that he was right. “I’m not surprised but that photo is a problem.”

“Well, it could be worse.” Barry looked at Iris. “They could have caught you in that black leather….”

Iris clamped a hand over his mouth. “Barry sometimes you just need to shut up.”

Joe shook his head and walked out of the alley. “Too late.”


End file.
